


Ordeal

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: Stiles grinned. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I like rough sex.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



“Fuck – Stiles – oh _fuck_ -.”

Stiles kissed at Allison’s damp neck, slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb as he pumped two fingers inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder, leaning her head back, and Stiles trailed kisses up her throat and jaw to her mouth. Her lips were slack with pleasure and soft and pliable under his, moving lazily in a deep kiss.

She gave a soft little moan when he pulled back. Her eyes were shut, eyelashes brushing her cheekbones, wet hair tangling down the back of her neck, and Stiles’s heart gave a familiar warm, happy tug.

Allison opened her eyes and she grinned, dimpling at him as she dropped one of her hands to cover his, encouraging him to move faster. Stiles pressed closer and she parted her legs wider, dropping her head back with a soft sigh as he gripped her thigh with his free hand, lifting it up and out slightly so he could slot their bodies closer together. 

Except instead of her knee pressing against the shower wall to give her better balance, her damp skin slid against the wet glass and her foot slammed down onto Stiles’s toes; the momentum lurched her body forward and her skull slammed against Stiles’, _hard_.

“Jesus fucking – _ow_!”

Stiles didn’t know what to cradle first, his toes or his head. He blinked a little, stunned, as Allison reached out, hands fluttering for a moment before settling on framing his face, thumb brushing the sore spot above his eyebrow.

“Sorry.” She said, sheepish.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh slightly, cupping her face and ducking to press a kiss against her own smile. “Let’s try that again, huh?”

It was tricky. They didn’t exactly have a luxury shower; it was tiny and barely built big enough for one, let alone two. There was a lot more wet, slippery skin and awkwardly shuffling about that Stiles had expected. At one point, he’d just been getting into it again, rocking slowly into Allison’s mouth, when he turned his head and ended up getting pelted in the face with the shower spray. 

He coughed and spluttered, wiping water out of his eyes, and Allison tried to get to her feet but slipped halfway up, skidding back into the shower wall. She swore viciously, shoving her wet hair back out of her face.

“Why do they make this look so easy in all those porn movies?” She grumbled. “This hurts like fuck!”

“It was your idea.” Stiles pointed out, pulling her close to rub her back. 

“Yeah, well, I had hoped there would be more orgasms than bruises involved.”

Stiles grinned. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I like rough sex.” He agreed mildly.

Allison laughed and cupped his neck gently, thumbs pressing against his jaw as she kissed him. She pressed against him, thigh slotting between his as she trapped him against the shower wall, and he smiled, hands drifting down to cup her ass as he kissed her back. 

He tried to tuck his foot against hers to slide their bodies together, but it ended up sliding against the floor and before he could regain his balance, he was going down; he reached up to try and grab onto the shelf just as Allison grabbed his arm and leg to try and catch him. They went down hard, hitting the shower floor in a tight tangle of limbs with a shower of shampoo and body wash raining down around them. 

When everything was finally still again, Stiles opened one eye to look at Allison. She looked around at the carnage, wide eyed, then back at him. Barely a second passed between them before she started laughing, pressing her face against his neck as she giggled. Stiles grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Kira’s voice. “Um…are you guys done?” She asked awkwardly.

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, I think we’re done.” He murmured against Allison’s cheek, then raised his voice to call, “We’ll be out in a minute.”

Allison sighed softly, starting to carefully untangle their legs in the cramped space. Stiles reached out, gripping her chin gently to guide her into a quick kiss.

“Come on. I’ll wash you and then take you out to dinner, okay?”

Allison’s bright, pleased smile was kind of worth the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
